


Touch me

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Lesbian AU, Social Anxiety, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke wonders about being touched while on a dance class.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

The touching, that’s what Brooke missed. Sure, the music was nice. And the feeling of her loose skirt flying around her thighs as she twirled, that was cool too. It made her think of family events and her late uncle Greg who smiled wide and bright when they danced together. But it was the touching that she had been craving without knowing. She felt high, like any moment now she’d be lifted out of the ground and fly away.

It was very ironic, really. She spent years carefully crafting her life to accommodate the fewer people possible. It was safer that way. People who knew her well were much less likely to trigger her in any way. And now here she was, surrounded by strangers, being _touched_ by one, and liking it.

Pathetic. Who even was this guy? He wasn’t even attractive. Not that she’d usually find a guy attractive. Handsome, she’d grant, but attractive had a whole other meaning. No, this sensation had nothing to do with that. She hadn’t been touched in… well, she couldn’t even remember. Maybe her mother at Christmas? Did bumping into strangers on the streets count?

That was it then. Just touching, as a concept. Another living being sharing their warmth with her through individual points of contact. Maybe she forgot she was human at some point and was now being reminded. She had been cold for so long that this insignificant change in temperature on her skin was enough to overwhelm her.

All she wanted was to learn how to dance.

“Okay guys, let’s rotate partners now,” said the dance teacher.

The guy dancing with Brooke smiled at her. She smiled back with a small nod of goodbye. She was feeling the traces of anxiety creeping up on her, racing her heart and unfocusing her vision. Would it be rude if she left now, in the middle of the class? Someone would surely ask if she was okay. She didn’t want to talk to people.

“Your turn to dance with me, blondie,” said the teacher, touching her. A hand on her back. Another catching her hand in a firm but gentle grip. Their bodies were just close enough not to touch. Brooke could feel the woman’s warmth all over.

And she was pretty too. So, so pretty. Dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, kind brown eyes, and a killer smile. Brooke didn’t know if that smile was supposed to be flirty or reassuring. She liked both ideas.

“Alright, guys,” said the teacher loudly so the whole class could hear. What was her name again? Victoria? “We’re going to practice the same steps as before. Don’t think too much.” She let go of Brooke so she could press play on the stereo. It made Brooke wonder why she got so close in the first place. “Let’s dance.”

A new song started, with a slightly faster beat than the one before. Vanessa, that was her name. She was looking at Brooke with that wicked smile again. It was very distracting. Oh, there it was again, the touching all over. Upper back, hand, bodies too close together.

Brooke was taller than her, despite the woman’s heels. Wouldn’t that be weird for her to lead? Five seconds later she discovered that, no, it wouldn’t. Not at all. Brooke felt like a goddamn professional; it was like her body was fluid, Vanessa’s touches guiding her movements perfectly as if they’d done it for years. Her whole body felt alive, felt _right._

Brooke wanted to dance with this woman forever. But just as the thought popped in her mind, the music ended. She realized she was smiling. Vanessa was still touching her, and it wasn’t only warmth this time. Brooke felt like she belonged there, under her touch. It was the right kind of touch. She didn’t feel pathetic at all. On the contrary: she felt like she was glowing.

“My name’s Brooke,” she blurted out in a murmur.

Vanessa stared at her, eyes on fire. She was making a decision.

The next song started. “Alright guys, one more,” shouted Vanessa at the class, never looking away from Brooke. “To make sure you really get it. We’re having fun, right?” She turned at the class to see their reaction, smiling. Her hands were still on Brooke, who wished they would never leave.

Brooke didn’t see if people agreed about having fun. She was waiting for Vanessa’s eyes to be back on her. Like a promise, they came. With the teacher’s gaze came her body, this time touching Brooke’s from chest to hips. Her breath was knocked out of her.

“I’m Vanessa.” Brooke could feel her breath on her ear. She lost her rhythm for a moment, and Vanessa chuckled as she guided her back to the song’s beat. “This is the last class of the day. Stay after if you want.”

“I do,” said Brooke, just before she was swirled and pulled back to Vanessa’s embrace, somehow even closer than before. She was 100% sure they would’ve kissed if there weren’t a whole class to witness.

The music ended. This time Vanessa didn’t hesitate to let go of Brooke and walk over to the stereo. “That was awesome!” she said, turning to the class with such focus that you’d think she wasn’t pressed against Brooke just a minute ago. “Come closer, everybody. We’ll learn another step…”

People shifted to have some personal space again on the dance floor. Brooke stayed put. She didn’t feel cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that comments are virtual hugs? It's science.


End file.
